pdmhorizonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Return Of Ratchet
Rodney:Come on, Fender. We have to catch up with the rest of the team. Fender:We have been doing a lot of saving lately, I wonder why we got so many enemies. *Rodney and Fender ends up going into a dark alleyway, and gets surrounded by evil robots* Ratchet:Hello, Rodney. Rodney:So, we meet again, Ratchet. Ratchet:You might have beaten me before, Fender. But, i promise you, THIS DUEL WILL NOT BE AS EASY AS LAST TIME! Fender:We're ready. I've beaten you once, I'll do it again. -------DUEL START------- Rodney & Fender-LP 4000 Ratchet-LP 4000 Rodney:I'll go first! I summon Genex Neutron. I activate its special ability, one per turn I can add a Machine-type Tuner monster from my deck to my hand. I put one card facedown and end my turn. Ratchet:I activate the trap Aegis of Gaia, I gain 3000 Life Points, if this card is destroyed, I gain 3000 points of damage. LP 4000 ↔ LP 7000 Ratchet:I summon Axe Dragonute, then I summon Blue Rose Dragon. Then, i build the Overlay Network with my two Dragons, I Xyz Summon Number 82: Heartlandraco. Rodney:*thinking* A number card.....Ratchet is being controlled by a number. Ratchet:Go, attack Fender directly! Fender LP 4000 ↔ LP 2000 Ratchet:I place 1 card facedown and end my turn. Fender:I end my turn. Rodney:*thinking* Fender is ending his turn, without summoning a monster or activating a trap/spell? This is strange......|I summon Ally of Justice Core Destroyer, then i summon Ally of Justice Cyclone Creator. I build the Overlay Network with my Core Destroyer and Cyclone Creator. I Xyz Summon Wind-Up Zenmaines. I end my turn. Ratchet LP 7000 ↔ LP 10000 Ratchet:I activate the spell Banner of Courage, whenever I attack, all my monsters gain 200 attack points. Attack, Heartland. Number 82 ATK 2000 ↔ ATK 2200 Rodney LP 4000 ↔ LP 3300 Ratchet:I end my turn. Fender:I summon Gusto Thunbolt, and then I summon Spiritual Beast Cannahawk. I build the Overlay Network, with my 2 monsters, I Xyz Summon Lightning Chidori. I activate the spell Bashing Shield. My monster gains 1000 attack points, and when you attack my monster, I take no damage. Lightning Chidori ATK 1900 ↔ ATK 2900 Fender:I end my turn, it's your turn, Rodney. Rodney:I special summon Deep-Space Cruiser IX, i also summon Deskbot 009, I build the Overlay Network with these monsters, i Xyz Summon Number 9: Dyson Sphere. I activate the spell Axe of Fools, my Dyson Sphere gains 1000 attack points, whenever it's my turn, you take 500 points of damage, Ratchet. Number 9: Dyson Sphere ATK 2800 ↔ ATK 3800 Rodney:Dyson Sphere, attack Heartland. Ratchet LP 10000 ↔ LP 8300 Rodney:I end my turn. Ratchet LP 8300 ↔ LP 11300 Ratchet:You cannot stop me, I summon Ancient Dragon, and I summon Blizzard Dragon, I build the Overlay Network with these monsters, I Xyz Summon Queen Dragun Djinn. I end my turn. Fender:I summon Phantom Bounzer, Bounzer attack Dragun Djinn. Ratchet LP 11300 ↔ LP 11100 Fender:I end my turn. Rodney:It's my turn. Dyson Sphere ATK 3800 ↔ ATK 4800 Ratchet LP 11100 ↔ LP 10600 Rodney:I summon Electric Virus, then I summon Electric Snake, I build the Overlay Network, with my 2 electric monsters, I Xyz Summon Grenosaurus. I end my turn. Ratchet LP 10600 ↔ LP 13600 Ratchet:Have you forgotten my spell card, everytime my turn begins, I gain 3000 Life Points, you have no choice, but to lose!! I summon Divine Dragon Apocralyph, then I summon Evilswarm Zahak. I build the Overlay Network, with these monsters, I Xyz Summon Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon. I activate Xyz Dragon's special ability, by using 2 of my overlay units, I can choose a monster, the monster I choose gets its attack points cut in half, and my monster gains the attack points they just lost. I'll pick Rodney's monster, Grenosaurus. Now, my monster gains 1000 attack points. Grenosaurus ATK 2000 ↔ ATK 1000 Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon ATK 2500 ↔ ATK 3500 Ratchet:Now, attack Rodney's monster! Rodney LP 4000 ↔ LP 1500 Ratchet:I end my turn. Flain:RODNEY! FENDER! Rodney:Flain? We thought you were gone. Flain:Well, I'm back......Ratchet? Ratchet:Flain, so nice to see your friends about to lose and be destroyed. Flain:They will never give up, we all defeated the rest of King Nixel's army, and we believe you are the last king of a certain army. Ratchet:You are so correct, and you guys will never win, once you encounter King Nixel, this will be your last duel your friends will ever do! Flain:*thinking* That's a lot of Life Points Ratchet has, this is totally a tough challenge for them. Fender:I summon Batteryman AAA, I activate its special ability, when this monster is summoned, I can summon another Batteryman AAA from my hand. I also summon Anarchist Monk Ranshin, then I also summon Avalanching Aussa. I build the Overlay Network, with my Monk Ranshin and Aussa, I Xyz Summon Number 106: Giant Hand. I activate the spell Bashing Shield. My monster gains 1000 attack points, and when my monster is destroyed, I take no damage. Number 106:Giant Hand ATK 2000 ↔ ATK 3000 Fender:I activate another spell, Autonomous Action Unit. I can pay 1500 Life Points, I can pick one of Ratchet's monster from his Graveyard, and I can Special Summon that monster to my side of the field. I pick Number 82. I now end my turn. Fender LP 2000 ↔ LP 500 Ratchet LP 13600 ↔ 13100 Number 9:Dyson Sphere ATK 4800 ↔ ATK 5800 Rodney:I activate the spell 7 Completed, the monster i equip this card gains 700 ATK or DEF points, depending on my choice, so I'll choose ATK. Number 9:Dyson Sphere ATK 5800 ↔ ATK 6500 Rodney:GO, attack Xyz Dragon! Ratchet LP 13100 ↔ LP 10100 Rodney:I end my turn. Ratchet:I activate the trap Rainbow Life. Whenever i take damage from monster attacks and card effects, when I end my turn, I gain Life Points, equal to the same amount I lost. Ratchet LP 10100 ↔ LP 13100 Ratchet:I activate the spell Infected Mail, one of my monsters, if it is Level 4 or lower, can attack you directly. Xyz Dragon, attack Rodney directly. Rodney LP 3300 ↔ LP 800 Ratchet:You see, Flain? Thanks to King Nixel's new Animator, he has the ability to bring back people in our team that have lost recent duels. And your friends here, won't be coming back when they lose this duel. Flain:*thinking* The animator, which can bring people from their team back for revenge. I know what to do. *Flain runs out the alleyway, thinking of a plan* Rodney:Flain, where are you going!? Flain:I know what to do. Ratchet:Robots, follow him. Don't let him out of your sight. *Robots follow Flain silently* Fender:*thinking* Me & Rodney are losing, and--- Ratchet:Do you want to know what else, that has happened recently? *Ratchet brings in Tails Doll & Sonic.EXE, frozen in a canister* Fender:Oh no. Ratchet:"Oh no" indeed, Fender. I end my turn. Fender:I activate the spell Axe of Despair, the equipped monster gains 1000 ATK points. Number 106:Giant Hand ATK 3000 ↔ ATK 4000 ↔ ATK 5000 Fender:The reason why my monster has gained 2000 ATK points, instead of 1000, because I have activated 2 equip cards. Giant Hand, attack Ratchet directly. Ratchet LP 13100 ↔ LP 8100 Fender:I activate the spell Remove Trap, I can destroy your trap card. Ratchet:WHAT!? Fender:I end my turn. Ratchet LP 8100 ↔ LP 7600 Number 9:Dyson Sphere ATK 6500 ↔ ATK 7500 Rodney:Dyson Sphere, attack Ratchet directly. Ratchet LP 7600 ↔ LP 100 Rodney:Greno, attack Ratchet and end this duel! Ratchet:AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! LP 100 ↔ LP 0 Rodney/Fender WIN Rodney:Let's bring these canisters back to the headquarters. King Nixel:How is this possible? I sent my best members to destroy them, but then it backfires. Overlord:Sir, There is a person trying to sneak in here, named......Flain!?!? King Nixel:FLAIN! Since, you people can't deal with them right! I'll deal with him......MYSELF! ------To be continued------ Category:Mixels-Yu-Gi-Oh